Wiffle Balls and Waffle Bills and Truth or Dare!
by Felicitations
Summary: Dude! Like, everybody is here, and they're, all, here! HA HA!


HARRY POTTER TRUTH OR DARE, WHOOP WHOOOO! cough  
  
Starring: . ... . . .!  
Weird people!  
The name Bob!  
Posers!  
Any other crap I may feel like tossing in!  
  
Really fast voice: Parts-of-this-story-are-written-by-me-while-the-rest-are- written-by-yours-truly-and-if-you-don't-know-the-difference-than-call-1-800- I-SEE-DEAD-PEOPLE-for-your-free-evaluation-today-I-don't-own-Harry-Potter- dangit-cuz-then-I'd-be-facking-RICH!-thank-you-and-Seacrest-OUT!!!  
  
::We enter a room—the Great Hall, actually—which contains a door, a chair, a window, a box of peanuts, a stove, a dead duck, a ceramic pigeon, an inflatable pickle, and a fridge full of dehydrated coffee beans and turkey sandwiches. I don't like turkey sandwiches, do you? They're all... turkey-ey... Oh yeah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Pansy, Parvati (people say Pavarti—ha! It rhymes with Havarti!), Lavender, Dean, and Luna are in the room, too.::  
  
Hermione: La, la, la. I'm booooored... So, let's play Truth or Dare because APPARENTLY, I'm the ONLY person in here who actually knows what that is!!!  
  
Everybody Else: THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!! ::cough::  
  
Hermione: Um... Ginny, truth or dare?  
  
Ginny: Faffy faffy faffy... Truth!  
  
Hermione: I dare you to make love to that ceramic duck!  
  
Ginny: Faffy faffy faffy what?  
  
Hermione: GO!!!  
  
Ginny: Faffy faffy faffy... ::walks over to ceramic duck:: Faffy hey what's your faffy name? Faffy.  
  
Ceramic Duck: uh... my name is . ... . . .  
  
Ginny: Like faffy wow faffy, . ... . . ., you look sexy, faffy. Like, faffy faffy wanna come over faffy to my place where faffy we can—  
  
Seamus: I LIKE CHEESE!  
  
Ginny: --so, sound faffy like a plan faffy?  
  
. ... . . .: holy quacking fuck that sounds like a good idea, baby...  
  
Ginny and . ... . . .: ::insert disturbing noises here::  
  
Hermione: Um... Ginny's not playing anymore. OKAY! So... Pothead.  
  
Harry: ::staring at Ginny and . ... . . . ::Wha-huh?  
  
Hermione: Truth or dare?  
  
Harry: ::still staring at Ginny and . ... . . . . :: ...Truth.  
  
Hermione: If you had to fuck someone in this room, who'd it be?  
  
Harry: eh... um... no one???  
  
Hermione: Dude. Answer.  
  
Harry: ::looking down:: . ... . . ..  
  
::Everybody is silent::  
  
Harry: Eh.. uh... ahem. Neville, truth or dare?  
  
Dean: HOLY SHIT!!!!!! Uh, dare?  
  
Harry: I dare you to make out with whoever you want!  
  
Dean: ::whimpering:: Do I hafta?  
  
Parvati (ha! Pavarti!) : Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit! YEAH! dies  
  
Luna: WEE HOO! ::throws Parvati's carcass out of window::  
  
::LOOK ABOVE AND THERE IS A WINDOW! HAAAAA HAAAA! IN YOUR BUTT-UGLY FACES! YEEAH! ::cough:: anyone got a coughdrop?::  
  
Dean: Um... uh.... ::looks around:: Ah, fuck. ::jumps out window:: I'M COMING, PAVARTI!!!!!  
  
Parvati's corpse: IT'S PARVATI, YOU GOTHIC PACMAN!

Pansy: Well, Dean, Ginny, and Parvati can't play… okay…. So let's play another game.

Lavender: How come I haven't been able to speak before now?

Pansy: Because you don't have anything important to say, you idiotic duncehead.

Lavender: Ohh, okay!

Pansy: Well, the game is called Celery Sticks. Anyone heard of it?

Ginny: ::crying:: . … . . . knew what that game was!!!!! ::sobs::

Pansy: umm…? Anyone care to explain?

Hermione: ::patting Ginny's back:: They broke up.

Pansy: HAAA HAAA HAAA!!!! ::cough:: So, how the game works is you hold hands with somebody who reminds you of tuna fish. Then, you start a conversation with them and it MUST contain _only _words that start with vowels, eg "that egg's ass is evil" sucks and "an egg's ass is evil" counts. After the conversation is over you do yoga for 5 minutes and start over with a new person. Who's in?

::coughs::

Pansy: ::sticks out tongue::

Harry: Let's play hide-and-seek! YAY!

Ron: Like, I'd prefer, like, a loogie hocking contest.

Me: And, like, the story is like, over. Pfft. So, review and read.... But preferably read first. See, it's hard to remember, I know, I've messed that up a couple times, but you know.... ::sees glares:: Um, bye.


End file.
